


The Eventual End of Happily Ever After

by allfireburns



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M, POV Third Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tales always end too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eventual End of Happily Ever After

This, Peter thinks, looking around the waiting room at an apologetic doctor, an empty-eyed Nadia, an expressionless Sister Chantelle, is the problem with fairy tales. They end too soon, before you can see how it all falls apart.

Sister Chantelle's calling the McConnells, Nadia's past the point of tears, and Peter's got his knees drawn up to his chest, staring into nothing. If you told him two months ago that he and Jason would get a happily ever after, ride off into the sunset sort of ending, he'd have believed it.

_And the queen and his handsome prince lived happily ever after._

Now, Peter decides, he never wants to hear the words "once upon a time" again.


End file.
